


Intimacy

by JaxAcer



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insertion Cuddling, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxAcer/pseuds/JaxAcer
Summary: Yagami could feel his entire body starting to warm up, he wasn’t sure if it was because of his jacket, the warmer temperature in the apartment, or how close he was to Kaito. Their lips parted for a fraction of a second before they met once more, Kaito’s arms wrapping around Yagami’s waist, tugging their chests together.“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that, Tabo,” Kaito said, voice deep and husky, a hand reaching up to cradle the side of Yagami’s face, thumb grazing across his cheekbone a few times softly as he spoke. Yagami gently leaned into the touch, a smile spreading across his face.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razorflame45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorflame45/gifts).



> ♡

“Kaito,” Yagami whispered, breath soft and warm across Kaito’s lips as they connected once again, the door to Kaito’s apartment closing behind them. 

Yagami could feel his entire body starting to warm up, he wasn’t sure if it was because of his jacket, the warmer temperature in the apartment, or how close he was to Kaito. Their lips parted for a fraction of a second before they met once more, Kaito’s arms wrapping around Yagami’s waist, tugging their chests together. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that, Tabo,” Kaito said, voice deep and husky, a hand reaching up to cradle the side of Yagami’s face, thumb grazing across his cheekbone a few times softly as he spoke. Yagami gently leaned into the touch, a smile spreading across his face.

“Don’t be getting all emotional on me now,” Yagami chuckled a few times, eyes shining as he did so, Kaito’s breath hitching in his throat at the sight. 

_ Gorgeous.  _

Fingertips interlaced, Kaito’s pulse pounding in his ears in slight nervousness as he tugged Yagami towards the small bedroom, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything about the drone parts that were scattered across the coffee table, having been doing some simple repairs and modifications to some smaller drones for others. 

Their footsteps were silent across the flooring as Kaito pushed open the door to the bedroom, letting out a sigh of relief that he had remembered to make the bed that morning, making the place at least somewhat presentable for Yagami.

The bed wasn’t fully made, per say, but the blanket was thrown over the top of the bedding and the pillow was tossed on top of it all- Kaito hoping that Yagami wouldn’t say anything. 

He was nervous, well, nervous was an understatement. He didn’t want anything to possibly go wrong. Kaito had known Yagami for so long, it felt like their friendship spanned for lifetimes. They grew closer over the years, now they were practically inseparable. Where one went, the other followed happily. 

And they both knew that the other would follow them to the ends of the earth, even if the odds were against them. 

Kaito tried to swallow his nervousness, he held out hope that Yagami wouldn’t notice how his hand was slightly sweaty, or how he was uncharacteristically silent. But, Yagami was a detective and could probably see the telltale signs of nerves right away. But Yagami was never one to poke fun at him.

“Kaito?” Yagami asked, his voice hushed, breaking the silence like a rock through glass-pulling Kaito from his thoughts, looking down at him. 

“Yeah?”

Yagami smiled up at him softly, Kaito’s heart skipping a beat, pure adoration shone in Yagami’s eyes as he interlaced his fingers with Kaito’s gently, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to,” Yagami said. 

“I want to, Tabo,” Kaito said, shaking his head, rolling his shoulders, trying to roll the tension out of them. He wished that he could roll them hard enough to relieve all his worries out of his body. 

Yagami was slightly surprised that Kaito had a western style bed, he distantly wondered if it was more comfortable than a traditional futon. 

Kaito tugged him towards the bed, sitting down and pulling Yagami into his lap. There was something incredibly satisfying about the way Yagami’s hips slotted against his own, his knees hugging Kaito’s strong thighs as he straddled him. A light shade of pink was dusted across Yagami’s cheeks as he shrugged his jacket off, hearing it softly hit the ground behind him.

The feeling of Kaito’s body heat slowly seeping through Yagami’s tight jeans was something foreign to him, but most certainly not unwelcome; especially as Kaito wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their chests together as their lips pressed against one anothers. 

Nerves slowly dissipated as Kaito focused solely on Yagami, the rest of the world slowly melting away. Nothing outside of his four bedroom walls mattered, thoughts of current jobs slipped out of his mind as Yagami filled every crack and crevice of his mind. His hands roamed across his back as he began to kiss Yagami deeper. 

Yagami had noticed several times how warm Kaito always was, he could practically feel the heat radiating off of him when they stood next to one another in the elevator heading up to Genda Law Office. But it was entirely different with his chest pressed against Kaito’s, even through both of their shirts, he could feel his body heating up. His hands warmed up as he ran them up across Kaito’s shoulders. 

“Tabo,” Kaito said softly, peppering kisses down his jawline to his neck, feeling the fast thrum of Yagami’s pulse beneath his lips, hands shifting to slip up underneath the white shirt he wore, fingers danced across his skin. “Can I take this off?” Kaito asked softly, breath hot against Yagami’s neck as he tugged at the white shirt.

Yagami nodded a few times, trying to steady himself, but he knew Kaito had a good grip on him. “Yeah,” he said, not sure why he was suddenly so self conscious about getting undressed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other shirtless in the past, hot summer days in the office called for no shirts, sitting on the couch in front of a cheap fan that was missing a blade. 

A hand between Yagami’s shoulder blades steadied him as Kaito tugged the white shirt off with ease, tossing it somewhere to be forgotten about. Yagami quickly leaned into the touch as Kaito’s hands splayed across his chest, tracing every single inch that was now revealed to him. 

“Stunning,” Kaito said softly, running his thumbs over Yagami’s nipples, pulling a breathy gasp from him as a result. 

Yagami’s fingers worked at the buttons of Kaito’s shirt, gliding across the bright material as he tugged the shirt open, revealing more of Kaito’s chest. It took a bit of work for Yagami to yank the shirt from his pants, for once wishing that Kaito didn’t tuck it in all the time. 

Kaito’s lips working at his neck distracted Yagami from pushing Kaito’s shirt off entirely, feeling him working at his neck, leaving dark marks in his wake as he sucked at his neck. 

“Fuck,” Yagami cursed, body moving on instinct, grinding against Kaito’s abdomen, wincing as his skinny jeans were starting to feel even tighter than they already were. 

“Tabo,” Kaito muttered, eyes half-closed as his hands clasped onto Yagami’s waist, grinding Yagami down onto his clothed erection, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. His own slacks were starting to get slightly uncomfortable. “Here,” he said softly, picking Yagami up off his lap with a lot less effort than Yagami expected. Then again, Kaito was extremely strong and Yagami knew this. His butt hit the mattress and he bounced a bit, noting how soft it was. 

Kaito shed his shirt the rest of the way, tossing it to meet Yagami’s jacket and his undershirt before tugging the belt from his pants, tossing it to the floor as well. 

Yagami quickly worked at his jeans, fumbling for a moment with the button as he peeled them off, tossing them off the bed. 

Yagami had seen Kaito shirtless numerous times, yet he still was blushing like crazy as Kaito began to remove his slacks, trying his best to avert his gaze. 

“You okay?” Kaito asked softly, hoping that perhaps Yagami wasn’t just going along with this because Kaito wanted to.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yagami said, glancing up at Kaito, whose pants were already gone. 

“I thought you already took off your jeans?” Kaito asked, eyebrows knit. Yagami glanced down, confused, because he knew he already took off his pants.

“Oh my god,” Yagami groaned, rolling his eyes as he realized that Kaito was referring to his denim patterned boxers. Kaito laughed loudly, practically shaking the bed as he did so. “It wasn’t even that funny of a joke,” Yagami chuckled, unable to stop himself. He had always found Kaito’s laughter to be contagious. Even if he was laughing at a silly picture on the internet. 

“God you’re ridiculous,” Yagami chuckled, Kaito reaching into a bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. He prayed to every god that there was to pray to that Yagami wouldn’t comment on how the seal was already broke on the bottle, and it had clearly been used prior. 

“You shouldn’t be surprised,” Kaito insisted. 

It dawned on him that he shouldn’t assume that Yagami wanted to bottom, and he wasn’t opposed to letting him top him. But he really didn’t want to try to insinuate that Yagami was expected to bottom on the first time. 

“Kaito?” Yagami asked, sitting up, shifting slightly. 

“Umm, do you… are you…” He started, pointing upwards. “You know…”

“Am I… on the roof?” Yagami asked, extremely confused about where this could possibly be going. 

“You know… uhh,” Kaito continued, face getting more and more red with every passing second, pointing upwards again. 

“Whatever you have to say or ask, it can’t be that embarrassing,” Yagami said, wondering if maybe Kaito was suddenly having cold feet about the entire situation. 

“Can I whisper it?” Kaito said, Yagami nodding a few times, leaning in. “Do… do you want to… top or bottom?” Kaito asked, voice hushed. 

“Kaito just fuck me,” Yagami said, although he found himself whispering back. “Do you want to prep me?” Yagami asked, he didn’t want to assume that he was expected to prep himself. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Kaito said, sitting between Yagami’s legs, fingers tugging at his waistband, Yagami shifted and allowed Kaito to pull off his boxers, setting them aside for now.

Yagami didn’t think that Kaito’s face could get any more red, practically matching the shirt that he had previously discarded. 

“You ever done this?” He asked, glancing up at Kaito, leaning back against his pillows, smelling his shampoo on them. 

Kaito debated just lying and playing it cool, not wanting it to seem like he was inexperienced, not that he thought Yagami would think differently of him. But he also didn’t want to say he was experienced and then do something wrong. 

“No, I haven’t,” Kaito admitted softly. 

“That’s alright, I’ll help you,” Yagami said, a smile on his face. “You really can’t use to much lube, although it’ll make a mess on the bed,” he said, Kaito popping the lid open. 

He poured a decent amount onto two fingers, hoping to at least warm the contents up a bit. 

Yagami closed his eyes, leaning back fully, trying his best to relax as he felt Kaito gently running his fingertips across his entrance, smearing the lubricant over the area. 

“You ready to start?” Kaito questioned softly. 

“Yeah,” Yagami said, peeking his eyes open to flash a small smile at him. 

Yagami’s eyes slid back closed as Kaito worked a finger into him, placing a hand on his inner thigh, tracing small lazy designs with his fingertips, in hopes of distracting him from any possible discomfort. 

“You alright?” Kaito quickly asked, wanting to be sure that he was doing alright, and not doing anything he disliked. 

“Yeah, keep going,” he assured him, nodding his head a few times as Kaito slowly worked him open, clearly trying to be on the more gentle side. 

Yagami let out a deep sigh as Kaito prepped him, slowly working a second finger into him with a hushed moan. Each and every sound that slipped through his lips went straight to Kaito’s dick, straining in his black boxers. He didn’t think he had ever heard anything so hot in his entire life. 

“Kaito…” Yagami breathed softly. “Please, I’m ready,” Yagami whispered, Kaito giving a nervous nod, pulling his fingers free, wiping them off on his boxers before tugging them off, setting them aside. 

Kaito grabbed the bottle of lube, Yagami getting comfortable on the bed. 

“Come here,” Yagami said, a smile on his face as Kaito shifted between his legs better, pouring a liberal amount of lubricant onto his cock, excess dripping down onto the sheets. 

Kaito’s lips brushed across Yagami’s, kissing him gently as he got situated, lining himself up as his fingers interlaced with his lovers. 

A gasp was pulled from Yagami’s mouth as Kaito began to slowly push in, eyes fluttering as Yagami’s body gave way for his cock, sinking into him steadily. 

“Fuck, Kaito,” Yagami moaned, placing his other hand onto Kaito’s back. After what felt like an eternity, Kaito bottomed out with a heavy sigh, breath hot against Yagami’s neck as he placed gently kisses there. 

“Tabo,” Kaito moaned softly, slowly pulling out before pushing back in, testing the waters, making sure he was keeping an eye on Yagami’s facial expressions. “God.. Tabo.”

“More,” Yagami moaned, chest heaving with every deep inhale. 

“Alright,” Kaito nodded a few times, glad that he was fully undressed, because he can see how he would get worked up quickly doing this. He squeezed Yagami’s hand lovingly as he sped up, each thrust as hard as the last one. “Oh god,” Kaito groaned, hips snapping into Yagami. 

“Fuck,” Yagami moaned, eyebrows knit together as he felt Kaito’s lips brush against his neck, placing tender kisses there. “Kaito,” he said breathlessly, each deep thrust from Kaito sending sparks through his body, eyes drifting closed at the feeling. 

“Oh, oh god,” Yagami whimpered, Kaito shifting a bit to try to get more leverage, cock gliding across his prostate, reaching down, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking himself quickly. 

Kaito panted heavily against his neck. Deep, low moans caused a shiver to race down Yagami’s spine. 

“Tabo, god, you feel so good, Tabo,” Kaito grunted, Yagami stroking himself faster, head thrown back into the pillows. 

“Kaito, I…” Yagami moaned, teeth digging into his lower lip. Kaito sat up, dark eyes flickering across Yagami beneath him- one hand interlaced with Kaito’s, the other fisting his cock roughly. There was nothing else in the world that compared to this, Kaito never wanted to forget this sight before him. 

“Tabo I’m… I can’t…” Kaito moaned. 

“That’s okay,” Yagami nodded a few times, “I’m almost there too,” he said, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. 

Kaito’s thrusts faltered as he came with a low moan, eyes slipping shut. 

He then realized he probably should have pulled out, or at least asked before he came inside, not sure how Yagami felt about clean up. He felt he should have been more considerate. 

“F-Fuck,” Yagami moaned, glancing up at him, Kaito’s heart fluttering at the pure look of adoration that Yagami was giving him.

“Here, let me,” Kaito said, pulling out, quickly sitting upright, shoving Yagami’s hand away from his cock, grabbing him and starting to steadily jerk him off. 

“God… Kaito,” Yagami moaned, other hand digging into the bedding roughly, Kaito’s thumb swiped a bead of pre across the head of his cock, twisting his wrist on the downstroke. Yagami shifted on the covers, teeth digging into his lower lip as he came, cum dribbling down Kaito’s knuckles as he stroked him through it. 

Yagami’s chest heaved with every deep breath, a thin coat of sweat covering himself as he relaxed, eyes slipping closed. 

Kaito reached over to grab his shirt, wiping his hand off on it quickly, setting it aside as he lied down next to Yagami. 

“Tabo…” Kaito said softly, the sound of the heater running filled the air Yagami glanced over at him. “I love you, Tabo,” he confessed softly.

“I love you too, Kaito,” Yagami smiled over at him, leaning over to gently press his lips to Kaito’s. “More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
